


Doctor Who: How can a wish hurt a person?

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A special request, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Twelve-Clara, ten-rose - Freeform, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Clara, when she learns that her grandmother has only one year to live, has a special wish for her granddaughter. One that perhaps can not be fulfilled.~~~~~Basil, after a big loss, wants to start over in London. But can that be as easy as he wishes?Can two people, whose experiences come together, one day be united to form a whole?





	1. Chapter 1 - A special request

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader.
> 
> This story will take a long time, exactly one year, as I always publish a new chapter on the first of the month ((or the last day of the month before). Except in November, but I will not reveal anything yet.
> 
> Of course, as the story progresses, more and more questions will be answered, but perhaps new questions will crop up again.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: How can a wish hurt a person?

Chapter 1 - A special request

Blackpool/England/Europe

June 2016

She ran faster than ever before over a red light, where fortunately no one else was at that moment and threw open the doors to the hospital. Breathing heavily, she came to a standstill and still could barely stand up at the reception.

„Clara Oswald. I'm looking for Clarice Oswald's room.“  
„Just go to the waiting room, Miss Oswald. Your father is already waiting for you there.“

The young woman thanked her and entered the waiting room shortly thereafter. Immediately her father got up and hugged his daughter.  
„I'm so glad you made it.“  
„I'll get in trouble with Mr. Chesterton, because I just dropped everything in the classroom. But I do not care. How is Nan?“

Her father swallowed. Then he told me what happened.  
„The doctors said it might be in short supply, but they still try everything.“

Clara could not stand anymore. She sank down on one of the chairs and put her hands in front of her face. Tears ran through her palms, but she sure would not care how it could affect others.

It took several hours, felt days, when someone finally came to them. They got good, as well as bad news.

The good thing was that her grandmother had survived the operation well, the bad one that she had only one year left.

„She wants to see you, Miss Oswald“, the doctor, a woman in her late 40s, told her. Clara nodded and got up to follow her.

„Here we are. Should something be, call for help.“

Clara nodded thankfully and then closed the door behind her.

Her grandmother was a little lost on the bed, but smiled when she saw her granddaughter.

„Ah, there's my favorite granddaughter.“  
„I'm so glad you're okay!“  
„Please sit down with me“, her grandmother asked, and Clara did. She could not really hold back the tears, but she smiled too. And if it was just for not showing how she felt.

„So, you know what the doctors said, right?“  
„Yes, but you certainly will not die now. Not now and not in a year.“  
„Oh, kid, I wish it was different, but unfortunately it can not be averted. I really only have one year left and that's why I have a special wish.“

Clara looked at her questioningly, but that questioning look turned into a shocked as her grandmother's words slowly penetrated her.

„Gran... I can not do that. I would like to fulfill every wish, but this is just too much. I am sorry.“

The young woman stormed outright. How should it continue after such a wish?

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

London/England/Europe

„Do you have everything?“

The man who was approached looked up and nodded slightly.  
„Yeah, besides, you can still let me know if I forgot something.“  
„So I have to drive all the way from Glasgow to you? You can forget that.“

He sighed before sending her, of course, kindly. He would do the rest alone.

„Well, hopefully you'll find a girlfriend here. That you were alone all those years, can not be normal.“

„I'm happy, as it is, all right? I do not need a woman who annoys me everyday with her problems. I never needed.“

His sister shook her head in amusement. Sometimes her brother could be really bad. But that was not her area.

„Thank you, Missy, for helping me with all this. Now that Amy and Rory's death has been back for a year, I think it's time to continue living my life.“

Amy had been his adoptive daughter and Rory was her husband. They had lost their lives when the parapet on the roof of a hotel had loosened and both fell into the depths.

The administration of the hotel was so shocked by the incident that from now on it was no longer allowed to visit the roof of the hotel alone, but only in company with the security service. In addition, a barrier was placed about two meters away, so that it could not come to a repetition of the incident.

Still, it could not make the pain in his heart disappear, a small part would always stay.

„Well then, have fun with your new apartment. And please try not to be so rude to the neighbors.“

He smiled slightly.

After his younger sister had returned on the way and he had brought the rest of his things in the apartment on the third floor, suddenly sat before the door of the neighboring apartment, a young woman, whose head was on his knees. He paused, thinking about going to her, then decided against it.

Not that he intended to befriend the neighbors anyway. So he picked up his key and was about to unlock it when he heard a soft cry.

„I can not do that. I just can not do it“, she muttered softly as he intervened to ask her what she meant and yet just disappear into his new apartment.

He certainly did not have much to do with other people, but at the same time he was not someone who simply ignored someone when it was obvious that somebody was suffering.

Finally he went to his apartment, but only to come out a few minutes later, this time with a cup of warm cocoa in his hands. Well, he could be grumpy at times, but that did not mean he was rude.

„Hey“, he addressed her, „I'm Basil and from now on I'll be your neighbor. I think this could help a little here ... well, against whatever.“

The young woman looked up and he blinked. Despite the fact that it was obvious she was crying and her eyes red, she was beautiful. And young, too young for him. He should not think so about it just... No, he really should not think so.

„Thanks“, she said, „but I do not think it will really help me with my problem.“

He just looked at her before suddenly sitting next to her. She smiled slightly now.  
„Is not it more like new neighbors asking for some sugar just to make it a little less embarrassing?“  
„The. Or that one has a cake for the new neighbor. Although... I could handle a few cookies. Please wait here. No, just come with me.“

She looked at him suspiciously. Understandable, after all, they had just met and who could tell if he was not planning something that did not make sense to her.

„I'll even leave the door open, so you can always call for help if anything should be.“

She did not want to accuse him, but she knew the layout of the apartments, and that included an apartment with kitchen, bathroom, living room, and bedroom. So, what did she do if he left the front door open, but locked her in the bedroom?

But she did not want to think about him that way. She did not want to call him something that he really did not realize.

„Thanks“, she smiled and eventually followed him.

He immediately led her to his living room and she looked around in wonderment.  
„Um, yes, it's not really set up yet“, he said only embarrassed.  
„Thats not what I meant. I am only surprised that you have painted your window frames blue.“

„I call it TARDIS - Blue, it's my own mix. Looks great, right?“  
„Well, you have to like it“, she simply did not want to admit that she found it very good. That was something different than just white.

He had since left the living room and returned shortly afterwards with a plate of biscuits. And so many different flavors that Clara did not know where to start.

„You do not have to give me all your food.“  
„Hey, I like to do it. My daughter once said that I should be kinder to people, otherwise she would never talk to me again.“

Clara looked at him, holding a biscuit in her hand.  
„You have a daughter?“  
„I had. I adopted her when she was two years old. She and her husband Rory were killed in an accident last year.“

She could not eat anything now. Of course, she also asked him what was wrong with his wife, and then he was quite surprised when he explained that he was never married or in a relationship. Of course, in his younger years he had one or the other affair and some one night stand, but unfortunately the right woman was never there.

„Well, now there's nothing left to think about. After all, I'm already 57, there's hardly anyone who's going to grab me.“

Well, she was not supposed to tell him that she found him attractive; that could destroy her friendship, which was just beginning to blossom in one fell swoop.

„So, what are the reasons why you were crying earlier? Because just like that, you will not have done it.“

She looked up at him, but could she tell him everything, or would it be better to skip the one part, the conversation with her grandmother.

„I'm sorry, but I can not. It had just been too much.“

„Already OK. Besides, we just got to know each other, because of course one does not immediately tell his life story.“

She smiled gratefully at him. And he sensed that he would probably see her more often. And that's exactly what he wanted.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

The next morning, when she was about to leave the flat to get off work and talk to Mr. Chesterton, he seemed to have been waiting outside all the time in the stairwell.

„Good morning“, he grinned, „I thought we could have breakfast together.“  
„I would like to, but unfortunately there is such a small problem, which is called work. And if I leave my class alone longer, I could lose my job.“

„Well, actually, I only waited because I do not know your name yet.“  
„Clara, Clara Oswald.“

He repeated her name, emphasizing the R in particular.  
„A beautiful name“, he smiled, „yes, really beautiful.“  
„No false compliments, please.“  
„That was not a compliment. Anyway, not a wrong one. So, Clara, you said that you have to work. How about I accompany you there?“

She thought for a moment, then shook her head.  
„That's very nice of you, but unfortunately I have to decline. Maybe another time.“

Was she wrong or did his look really disappointed for a moment? However, on the one hand she wanted to spend more time with him, on the other hand she was afraid of how he would react if they spent a little more time together and she then told him about the conversation with her grandmother told.

It could really change everything.

„When are you finished?“, He wanted to know.  
„About five o'clock, why are you asking?“  
„Only like that.“

She hugged him briefly, whereupon he stiffened, which immediately pushed her backwards.  
„I'm sorry, I did not know.“

„Amy, my adopted daughter, she was the only person who ever hugged me. It... it's been a year since the accident happened and yet it felt like I just received the news of her death yesterday.“

Clara knew at that moment that she could not leave him alone now, but since she could hardly ask for a day off today, she offered to accompany her.

„Maybe you can learn something“, she grinned.  
„Do you want to compare me to these pudding brains? So please, I'm actually smarter than they'll ever be.“

She looked at him. He did not really wear plaid pajama pants and a dark blue hoodie.

„And I thought I had already seen everything. Well, no matter.“

They finally arrived in time, but of course Clara was called, as it should be otherwise, to the director's office.  
„If I did not come back alive... Basil? It was very nice to spend time with you.“

Startled, he looked after her as she disappeared into the office. Was the director really that bad?

Curious about how it all went, he waited. When suddenly there was laughter and shortly thereafter the door opened, he even jumped up as if he had just been caught trying to take chocolate out of the cupboard.

„So, you really have been waiting here all the time?“  
„Well, you said that maybe you would not get it out of the way, I was just worried. I'm sorry if that was a bit too much for you.“

Clara shook her head, smiling. They did not even know each other for one day and already he seemed as if he wanted to protect her with his life from all this.

„That's very nice of you, Basil, but you do not have to worry. Mr. Chesterton is very nice. He has to, after all, his parents were once even teachers at this school.“

The door to the office opened and that director came out now. Of course he did not stay behind his desk all the time. He quickly passed the two.

„And that was Mr. Eric Chesterton. Do not worry, he's always in a hurry. Anyway, I have to go to class.“

She was gone so fast that he had no opportunity to mention anything else. Not knowing what to do in the time he had left, he decided to explore the area for a while.

So while he was running around in the pockets of his pants, he thought for a while. He moved to London to leave the past behind and start all over again. It had never been planned that he would ever meet anyone here.

But Clara, as energetic as she was, was a bit oppressive. She smiled the whole time, but if you had experienced something that was pulling you out of the ground, then... Yes, then it was really hard to get back to life.

It was just past five when he saw Clara come out of the building, stop, and then move quickly.  
„I did not think you would really wait here.“  
„Not all the time“, he grinned. „I took a look at the surroundings. But I'm still new here, so there's still a lot to discover for me.“

She nodded, but asked him to maybe postpone it for the weekend. He agreed. Plus, they had plenty of time and they did not have to worry about it being another day's work the next day.

„Thank you for going home.“  
„Clara, remember? We are neighbors, I can not accompany you home if we live in the same house.“  
„You could have been elsewhere by now. If you had any plans or something.“

„No“, he smiled, „not today. The whole evening is planned just for you. And because I just moved to London.“  
Clara grinned, „So you need a babysitter, eh?“  
„You're better. How old are you? 20?“  
„29, but thanks for keeping me so young.“

29 so. That was really a big age difference. Could a friendship ever work? What would the outside world think about it?

„And before you ask, yes, I do not care what others think. I'm sure nobody will tell me who I'm supposed to be friends with. But you've said that you do not want to spend the whole evening. So, what would you think if we change clothes quickly and go out to eat somewhere?“

He just blinked. Was this just an invitation?  
„Um... I do not want to make any trouble for you.“  
And he certainly did not want to see her being approached by any young men the whole time.

„Do not worry, the whole evening will only be ours. Apart from that, my last two relationships did not go that well anyway. But constantly thinking that your own friend is cheating on you or finding out that your friend... well, let's do that.“

Basil nodded. If he understood correctly, then she was interested in both men and women. But he did not care about that.

„Good, then we'll meet down here in half an hour.“  
„We are direct neighbors, remember?“  
„I know“, he said just before he just walked past her. Clara looked at him, puzzled. Your last relationships were not going very well. Maybe this one would get better here.

Oh, what was she thinking?

He was already waiting downstairs when she came back.

„Have you now turned into a magician, or how should I understand that?“  
„You said I should change. And that's the only thing that would be suitable for such an evening.“

She hunkered down with him and he looked a little surprised at her hand, which was now on his arm.

For the fact that she had not quite so good experiences lately, she seemed to be quite happy. Or was it all just a farce? A wall that arose before the true Clara and hid everything behind it?

„Do not dream about that, Basil“, her voice brought him back.  
„Sorry, it had been in my mind. So, do you happen to know a good restaurant?“

„Certainly. Rose, a good friend of mine, said several times that I should definitely visit it. I think John was annoyed at some point.“

He looked at her slightly confused. Who were the two people she talked about?  
„John and Rose are friends of mine. Theirs belonged to the apartment you now inhabit.“  
„Why did you leave? It's quite enough for two people.“

Clara nodded and told her that it was enough for one family. But now that Rose is pregnant a second time, and even with twins, it could be very tight.

„Besides, you should have met her after all, or were you not even there all the time?“

Basil frowned slightly, then shook his head.  
„Missy, my sister, had taken care of everything. I myself have only been here since yesterday“, he shrugged, „but if they are your friends, then one day or two, I'll get to know them, right?“

Clara nodded. She knew him when you counted all the hours they had spent time together, not even one day, and yet she did not want to be a day without him. He could really become a very good friend.

Yet she could hardly tell him about the conversation with her grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2 - Who can understand the fears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new, albeit sad chapter.
> 
> We travel a bit into the past and have to witness the tragic loss of a Doctor we know.

Chapter 2 - Who can understand the fears?

„Clara!“, Rose exclaimed, „come in. John is also happy to see you.“

She nodded. Actually, she was here for a reason. She had known John and Rose for several years, so she was pretty sure she could tell them about what she had experienced over the past month.

„Aunt Clara!“, A little girl ran to her.  
„Hey, how are you, Lia?“  
„Great. We have a summer party at the weekend school. I would be very happy if you could be there. Then I would not always have to mess around with this Grumpy-Teacher.“

Clara gave her a slightly surprised look, but then promised that she would be there in any case. The little girl hugged her and then danced madly through the living room until it was lifted up by his father.

„Well, Lia, your energy in all honor, but you should save this for the weekend, otherwise you will get tired too fast.“

She nodded and then went to her room.

„Well, Clara“, Rose finally said, „you're here for a reason this time, right?“

Clara nodded, took a deep breath and told them everything. John and Rose nodded shortly afterwards.

„Of course you do not know what to do. Of course, I could joke that we'll leave you one of our twins for the few minutes, but first, it would be weird and second, they'll be born next month.“

And it was really recognizable. Rose's stomach had become rather plump, but unlike most women, she did not complain that she weighed more.

Clara, however, now hung her head. Her friends were very understanding in this case. Most would tell her that she would think it all up. Sure, because you get something for fun.

Suddenly she started when John tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
„Here, a chocolate banana. Believe me, you'll feel better afterwards.“  
„Thanks“, she smiled and up a bit.  
„You know, Bananas are good. James would have agreed with me.“

James had been John's best friend since childhood, though he was several years older. He died about ten years ago during a snowstorm. He was also Rose's cousin.

Of course, Clara did not know James, but she had heard a lot about him. There were also photos. James died at the age of 42. A year later, Clara met Rose and John when they became their neighbors.

At that time, they also told her how they met. For though John and James were best friends, John did not know Rose for a long time.

2003 and 2005

„You have to be there!“, James said, „Rose is the only person I can talk to at family reunions, but as I know her, she would retire anyway.“

„James, you see I'm in the hospital, right?“  
„Yes, because your neighbor accidentally injured you with a knife on your shoulder.“  
„She thought that I was her friend when I suddenly stood in the kitchen with her. Although I rang, even if the door was open, there was no reaction.“

James shrugged. He looked at his best friend, that he was completely in love with the strange woman. The only problem was that she was only about 16/17 years old and John was holding back about it.

Anyway. He had to go slowly. After a brief farewell, James was already gone. John lay back when it knocked once more and that, in his eyes, the most beautiful girl in the world, entered.

„I do not get it wrong?“  
„You never, Rose. And my shoulder is better now.“

She smiled and sat down with a chair. She handed him a present.  
„Thanks, but you do not have to give me anything.“  
„I want it, John. After what I've done to you, that's the only thing I can do.“

He just looked at her and reached for her hand. Alone that she was here was enough for him.

James had often told him about his favorite cousin. Well, actually she was his only cousin, but he had nothing to do with that in the case. He just wished it was Rose, but that would be too much of a coincidence.

„Is your shoulder feeling better?“  
„Something. The knife was pretty deep inside.“

Rose started crying now and he could not help but place a hand on his cheek.  
„Rose, oh Rose Tyler, please stop blaming yourself for that. It was an accident. That's why I can not be mad at you.“

She nodded, but it was not all that easy. Rose would be responsible for a long time, but it had been a very instinctive reaction at that moment. She lived in constant fear of her current ex-boyfriend. And John had seen her change over time since he moved in here. At some point her smile was gone when they met in the stairwell.

So he started to worry. He desperately wanted to know why she stayed with the guy when he only hurt her and decided she was forced to.

And so one day, when her "friend" had left the house, he took the chance and rang her bell. There was no reaction, of course, so he tried again and finally realized that the door was not closed properly.

So he entered the apartment and almost stumbled over the beer and other bottles of alcohol. Everywhere there was a smell of tobacco and he could see a pack of some kind of white powder.

John did not have to be a genius to know what that was.

„Rose!?“, he called as he entered the kitchen, but the next moment she had turned and pushed the knife into his shoulder. John immediately collapsed, one hand pressed against the now bleeding wound.

„John! Oh no. I am so sorry.“  
„We can talk about that later. Call an ambulance, the wound is bleeding pretty much.“

But Rose was shaking so hard that she would not be able to talk at all now. She had hurt a human. The fear that Jimmy might do something bad to her had taken her whole mind and left no room for anything else in her mind.

John just looked at her and she realized that she should act. Somehow she managed to call the ambulance. He promised to be there as soon as possible, but also asked to cover the wound with something.

Rose thanked him and then got the first aid kit from the bathroom. She put a bandage on him.  
„I'm so sorry, John.“  
„It was not on purpose“, John smiled. He immediately realized how beautiful she is. The relationship she was in was not good for her, and he wanted nothing more than to get away from it.

„How long have you been with this guy?“  
„Two years“, she whispered. He jumped. Not only because of the pain.  
„Two years? Two damn years. Rose, my beautiful Rose, you're only 16. How could you...“  
„I'm 17 and you do not care who I'm with. Besides, I will not say anything.“

If it had not rung at that moment, a quarrel would have broken out between them. Instead, Rose had to go to the door.

„John, the doctor is here.“

He examined it and then said that the wound was bleeding profusely, but otherwise there was no cause for concern.  
„Do not you want to see the knife?“, Rose asked quietly, but the doctor only shook his head.  
„Your friend told me what happened. He will not show you either. However, he should not move his arm too much until the shoulder is healed, so I'll give him another arm sling.“

Both thanked and as soon as the ambulance was gone, Rose started crying again. Yes, everything went well, but what she had done to him could not be excused.

Rose would reproach herself for a long time.

Of course, these allegations became fewer and fewer over time, but she also once told of how she had hurt him and John was immediately asked why he had not actually reported.

His answer could not be less surprising to her.  
„Because I love Rose. Besides, it was not her intention.“

It was at one of the family gatherings that James's parents organized each summer. In the meantime a few years had passed. Jimmy Stone was in jail and John and Rose became best friends.

And now she learned that he loved her? He certainly could not have meant it that way. They had known each other for almost three years, and the whole time it always seemed to her like he saw a little sister in her. After all, John was just like her an only child.

„Well, finally!“, James called and clapped his hands, „that was about time. And now kiss you finally so that I can get my peace of mind. And it it's fantastic!“

John did not wait long, but pulled Rose to him and kissed her with everything he could give her.

And then came December 2005 and probably the most terrible news that could have happened. James had been struck by a heavy snowstorm the night before, when he was on his way. The winds were steadily increasing, finally pushing him against an electronic fence.... Christopher James Smith died that night in tragic circumstances. He was found the next morning by the owner of the fence when he wanted to see if everything was alright.

The sight of the man was sad, what had this endured when this happened. He searched for the personal belongings and found his cellphone.  
Miraculously, it had survived the last night, while everything else... You can probably imagine.

John and Rose were there within half an hour. When she saw her best friend's body (even though he was Rose's cousin), she began to cry.

„I'm sorry, but I found him this morning. Did you know him very well?“

They nodded and the man gave them the cellphone, which, as already mentioned, was not damaged by a miracle.  
„Thanks... how was your name?“  
„Wilfred Mott, but you can call me Wilf. As I said, I'm really sorry for your loss.“

Rose blinked when suddenly something nudged her hand.

„Oh, he's our youngest foal. Maybe he wants to give comfort.“  
John asked what the little one's name was, but Wilf replied that it still had no name.  
„I think he likes you. But now we should first take care of your friend here.“

Rose stayed with the foal, which now settled next to her and put his head on her lap. Rose stroked it slowly.  
„The snowstorm yesterday certainly scared you. Did you lose someone who meant something to you?“  
Of course he did not answer, at least not in the language of the people. But he neighed for a moment. Rose buried her face in his mane, tears running down her cheeks. Her cousin was 22 years older, but he had always loved her. He was, next to John of course, the greatest man she knew.

„Rose!“, Cried John, „we're back.“

She looked up... And the next moment he broke down. John would be unconscious for the remaining hours.

The loss of his best friend had dragged on him, his body had to process it first.

In addition, the snow was quite high after the last night, so it was better to warm up first. Of course the foal went back to the stable with the other horses and Wilfred changed the lock on the door.

„Actually, the little one could not have gone outside“, said Wilf, as he closed the gate again. The foal, however, did not seem to be aware of any guilt, but simply set about eating his food.

Wilf just shook his head. That would be something, he was sure.

Back in the day.

Even after so many years, James's loss had not completely disappeared, and he would never.

Of course, the little foal of that time became a handsome stallion who, according to Wilf's granddaughter Donna, could be really cheeky. Her husband, Lee, stayed away from him most of the time.

„I would have liked to meet him.“  
„Well, he could be a bit stubborn“, John grinned, „but you would have liked him in any case. Although he always complained about his big ears.“

Clara laughed now. As if anyone would notice.

But all these stories from the past did not take them away from the concerns of the present. And it was just as impossible for her to leave it behind.

No matter how she decided, one would hurt her. In this case, there was no way that nobody suffered.

In any case, first came the weekend and thus the summer party at Lia's school. According to her words, she had to be there so that she was not put off by 'Grumpy-Teacher', as she supposedly was supposed to be.

Clara arrived an hour later when she had an appointment and, of course, the little girl stood at the entrance and looked at her with a look that could really scare her. Except for the name Clara Oswald, it became very difficult in that case.

„You're too late. You can not be too late in school.“  
Clara nodded with a smile and agreed with her. After that, the little girl pulled her with him and then pointed to a slightly older man... Clara knew too well.

„Clara!“, He called there already and came up to her, „I did not expect to see you here.“  
„I do not like you either. So you work here?“

„You know each other?“, Lia interjected as she looked back and forth between the two adults, „are you something like friends or a couple like Mum and Dad are?“

They looked a little embarrassed. Then he smiled and squatted in front of the little girl.  
„We are friends. But something else: Since when do you call me 'Grumpy - Teacher'?“  
„Always. You always look like you're in a bad mood.“

Now he laughed.  
„That's normal with Scots.“  
„My dad is a Scot too“, she crossed her arms over her chest, „but he's never grumpy with me. Maybe it's just up to you.“

Clara had been watching the exchange all the time, and though she might later, much later, regret it, she made a decision at that moment.

But this had to wait until this evening, when they were with them again.

„Clara, come, there's cotton candy back there!“, Lia shouted and they followed her. They also met John and Rose, who were looking for their daughter the whole time.

„Lia, you should not just run away.“  
„It was not me. I only welcomed Aunt Clara.“  
„Leian Billie Tyler-Smith“, her father shook his head slightly, „but you can not just run away. Next time please let us know.“

Lia nodded and then asked if she could get a cotton candy.  
„A small.“  
„But I want a big one.“

Rose had already given her one. Although the girl pouted a little, she accepted it thankfully.

„John? Are you going around with her for a while? I would like to talk to Clara a little bit.“

Both had noticed that the young woman's gaze was on the geography teacher of her daughter all the time.  
„She seems to be in love“, John stated with a slight grin, „well, let's see if you can find out“  
„John! Do not you understand what goes through my head? She could choose him for it... he would be hurt.“

Her husband shook his head and then said that they could not stay with Clara.  
„Besides, who says it's going to be negative... Ouch! Why are you slapping me?“

Rose just shook his head. She just could not believe that John was so naive. How should that go? No matter what happened, the whole story would not go out without anyone being hurt.

„Rose, I know what can happen, I know that, but I think it could help both of them. We just have to wait and see.“

She sighed. Sure, you could see Clara thawing near him, but that was not what you'd expect.

Clara had been talking all the time. Well, she tried, but somehow the words did not quite come out.

„Clara?“, He asked worried as she suddenly collapsed. At the last moment he was just able to catch her like that. It was not that warm, so there had to be something else behind it. The only question was what.

„What happened?“  
„Should we call the ambulance?“  
„Is your daughter doing well?“

Basil looked at the young woman in his arms. She was anything but his daughter. He had an adopted daughter, whom he very much missed. But when he looked at Clara, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He only knew her for a month and yet he could not even imagine being without her.

„I think Miss Oswald just needs some water, then she'll feel better again.“

Someone got it and he slowly gave it to her. Clara coughed and then clung to him. Although she was still a little dazed, she could not help but realize how much she wanted him.

„Clara? Clara, are you feeling better?“  
„I think so. What happened?“  
„You broke down. It can not be at the temperature. Did not you eat anything today?“

She nodded, though it was not the whole truth, but she could not tell him the real reason.  
„Would you like to rest somewhere?“  
„It's alright. Thank you for everything.“

He just smiled and then let her go. Actually, he was not the type for closeness, let alone hugs, but here he could make an exception. Perhaps it was more because he began to develop stronger feelings for her?

Nonsense. It will not be guaranteed that way.

But no matter what his feelings are or not, he would not leave her side today. No matter what was whispered behind his back.

Finally, when the party was over and the whole family and friends slowly made their way home, they were finally one of the last.

„Are we going home together?“, She asked him and he nodded slightly, it would also be pretty stupid if they were driving alone, only to meet again in an hour.

When, an hour later, they stood in the stairwell, in front of their apartments and he wanted to wish her a good night, she suddenly grabbed him by the lapel and pulled him to a kiss.

„Clara, what the hell...“ 

She pulled him into her apartment, into the bedroom and threw him there on the bed. Although something deep in her warned her that it was a mistake, she did not want to think about it now. She just wanted to forget about the next few hours.

********

James died at the time Nine regenerated to Ten.  
(Of course, they knew each other here many years ago.)

And it should now also be known, which desire was expressed to Clara opposite. One thing was clear, it would not be easy.

Until the next chapter (which will take another month now.)


	3. Chapter 3 - Fearful Secrets

Chapter 3 - Fearful Secrets

August 2016

Five pregnancy tests lay ahead of her. Two showed positive, two negative and one strangely did not work. But she still had no security. Clara also shivered all over. If she was really pregnant, then she was facing some difficulties that would come to her.

The father was an older man, who did not even give his consent and who will never know that it happened.

He would never hold his son or daughter in his hands. He would never play with them. And though Clara had the thought of swallowing it alone, sadly she could not help it.

But she would not have the certainty until she truly had the confirmation that she was expecting a baby.

She sat in the waiting room of her gynecologist an hour later and was more nervous than ever. Her hands gripped the back of her chair and her lips moved, but she could not utter a word.

The other patients looked at her anxiously but did not ask if she was okay. They probably knew that she would not react anyway.

„Ms. Oswald, please!“, Exclaimed the young receptionist and Clara moved as if she no longer had her own will. There was only one thought left in her head... Was she pregnant or not?

The doctor greeted her warmly and talked briefly with her, then asked her to prepare herself and again Clara reacted automatically.

The investigation went pretty fast and when Clara finally got the confirmation that she was actually pregnant, she could not really be happy. Instead, she cried suddenly.

„Ms. Oswald? Is everything ok? Did the news startle you?“

Clara shook her head, explaining that it was not.

„Understand. We would still need the name of the father.“  
„Basil Smith“, she answered before she even thought about it. Clara hid her face in her hands and let the tears run wild. Why had she named him father? Yes, it was true he was the father, but nobody, especially not him, should ever know.

Only her Gran would tell her as soon as possible, and even before that she was afraid. And maybe John and Rose because they were their friends but no one else.

Knowing that her patient was no longer able to move, her doctor called the person from whom she had permission to do so in an emergency.

Rose Tyler promised to be there as soon as possible. And in that case, that meant within ten minutes of being around.

Rose just hoped it was not too much stress for the twins. The date for the birth was imminent and she did not want to be in a hurry herself when it happened.

As soon as she entered the practice, all eyes turned to her immediately. Of course, here was suddenly a very pregnant woman, who would not stare there. For what was such a practice actually again?

„You are already expected.“  
„Thanks, Joan“, she smiled and finally entered the treatment room. Her eyes fell instantly on Clara, who had sunk down, knees drawn, arms folded, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

„Miss Oswald was here for a checkup, where she also found out she was pregnant. But since then she's in that condition.“

Rose nodded. She knew exactly what had happened, but she could hardly tell that.

„Clara?“  
No reaction from the other woman. Rose sighed. She had really guessed that it would happen, but she never expected Clara to go through with it.

„If you want, Mrs. Tyler-Smith, we'll call your husband to pick her up.“  
"That's not necessary," Rose smiled, but that smile faded away when suddenly something wet ran down her legs.

„Ok, please call John“, she handed the doctor her husband's number, „I think my amniotic sac just burst.“

Clara had been listening all the time, but her body had not been able to move since the message she'd received. So she did not know how someone later lifted her to his arms and brought her outside.

John carefully set the young woman in the car and turned it on, but Clara remained impassive.

„Is she?...“, he turned to his wife and Rose nodded.  
„Father's going to be Basil, I did not think she'd really do it.“  
„Me neither, but unfortunately that is not possible anymore. Let's go to see him, I do not think she can be alone now.“

„That would be a good idea in itself, Rose, but you'll soon give birth to the twins, and it would be better if we went to a hospital immediately.“

His wife just nodded, early on, that Lia was with Jackie and thus was not involved in the whole mess.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Basil had considered inviting Clara to dinner tonight (as friends of course), but strangely, when he rang her apartment, she was not there. What surprised him a bit, since she had never left the apartment in the evening before. But now there was no sound from the other side.

He swallowed as the worst horoscopes went through his mind, then shook it off. She probably just went out with friends, so she did not have to tell him about it.

He flinched briefly as his smartphone vibrated in his pocket before taking it out and reading the text message sent to him.

~ Clara is with us.

John and Rose ~

No explanation, what happened, because it had to, just this short message.

But Basil worried about the young woman he had fallen in love with from the first moment.

Could it be that she regretted their night together? He did not do it. It was the best of his life, but when she told him the next morning that it had meant nothing, something in him broke. Maybe it was meaningless to her, he wanted nothing more than to just hold her.

Basil remembered how her body felt beneath his, how he covered him with gentle kisses, and whenever he entered her, he could not tell how comfortable he felt. Whispering soft words in her ear, he brought her to climax several times in that one night, until they were both exhausted, he had pulled her to him, so that she could lie with her back to him, fell asleep.

So he could not allow her to move away from him, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. But he was also aware that he could not force her to do something she did not want.

His hand, holding the smartphone, began to tremble slightly. Why was Clara with John and Rose? Why had not she sent him a message herself? He could only find out if he called her himself.

Switched off, as he heard shortly thereafter. She really did not want to see him, so he had his answer. Basil put it back in his pocket and entered his apartment when the news of Clara's friends came back to his mind. Rose was with them?

He wanted the number on it and was immediately greeted by a hectic voice at the other end telling him he should get to The Royal London Hospital on Whitechapel Road as soon as possible.

Basil knew it was not very far to get there. The man who had even managed to introduce himself to him as John had said something about Clara having a feeble attack and being taken to the hospital for it. Of course, that did not have to mean anything bad, but for him she was the most important person in his life. He hated to admit that, but his sister was right. He found someone who meant something to him. Of course he would not tell her that. Would be even more beautiful. Anyway, he was in the hospital fairly quickly and asked, how could it be otherwise, how he felt about the patient.

„I am her neighbor.“  
„I'm sorry, sir, unfortunately I can only provide information to family members.“  
„I do not care. I do not want to know her life story, I just want to know how she's doing.“

The woman in front of him sighed. He wished at that moment that his adoptive son-in-law Rory was still alive. He did not care if it was allowed or not, he would have told him everything.

„Miss Oswald had a weakness...“

„Basil, good to see you again!“, A younger man with electric shock hairstyle approached him, „I'm John, we met at my daughter's school party. Come on, I'll take you to Clara quickly.“  
„You will not be there?“  
„My wife, Rose, is giving birth to the twins. But I think Clara needs you more than me.“

The next moment they had already entered a room and Basil swallowed when he saw Clara, whiter than the sheets in which she was wrapped. The spell had to have been so stronger than he had assumed.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, he sat down and took her hand in his.

„My Impossible Girl, do you realize how much you scared me after I found out what happened? Even if you can probably only feel friendship for me, even after our night together, I'd rather be losing you forever, even if I have to live with having fallen in love with you.“

He leaned forward slightly and gently kissed her on the forehead.  
„Please get well soon, My Clara.“

If she had been awake, she would have heard his confession in any case, but in that case it would remain his secret. For as he had already stated, she did not feel the way he did.

Basil had no idea how long he was sitting here, when suddenly put a hand on his shoulder. He could see into the brown eyes of the other man.

„Rose gave birth to our twins and nearly broke my hand. How are you and Clara?“  
„The last hours she did not even wake up. She should have known that it could be dangerous in the heat to take in too little liquid.“

John sighed. He was, of course, aware of the true background to Clara's condition, but he had also promised not to mention anything to Basil. Even if he would like it. Just as Basil held Clara's hand, he said how much he cared for her. It reminded the younger man of the time when his relationship with Rose began and she was still living in fear of her ex-boyfriend.

Although he had been in prison for years, that would soon be over, and then he would be released. But John did not want to think about it now.

„Too bad we saw each other again under these circumstances“, John said, smiling slightly, „but nothing can change that. Would you like to see our twins?“

He knew that John offered that too because he could distract himself a little from his worries, but he did not manage to even have a thought about getting up.

„Come on, nobody has any of this if you two get a fainting fit. Although we both know how stubborn we can be Scots.“

Now the older one got up, threw one last glance at the young woman and then followed him outside.

„We decided to name the little ones Theta and Arkytior. Theta will be the boy.“  
„Pretty unusual name.“  
„Unusual is good. Even Leian Billie is not ordinary either. Now that I think about it, Lia will be happy to spend a few days without the "Grumpy Teacher".“

Basil stopped suddenly and looked quite thoughtful.  
„What's happening?“  
„Would it be funny if I applied to the school where Clara works?“  
„If you want to keep her close to you, do not talk against it. But I'm sure Clara needs her space too.“

Basil nodded. It was just as important to him that Clara was fine, and he did not achieve that by being with her all the time.  
„Do you think you can just give the twins these names, Theta and Arkytior?“  
„No, but I'm sure it will work. Theta John and Arkytior Marion Tyler-Smith, they will be called complete, they will wear our middle names as theirs.“

Basil smiled, then opened a door and Rose, who was lying on the bed with the twins, looked at him.  
„Is Clara okay?“  
„Yes“, answered Basil, „she is sleeping a little at the moment. I just hope she gets better soon and when the time comes, I'll personally take care that she drinks enough liquid.“

He did not have to mention it, alone how he talked about her and how radiant the look in his blue eyes was, was enough to notice his feelings. Yet he was not allowed to know the real reason for Clara's weakness.

„The two are... well, cute. Excuse me, I'm not so good at such things.“  
„It will be OK. I know we have not known each other for so long, but what would you think about being an uncle for them? Of course you do not have to...“, John smiled.  
„I will do it. After all, the little ones are the only ones who can not rate my guitar playing. "  
"You are playing guitar? Great, I have a keyboard. Maybe we can do something together.“

Basil said that he would think about it, but it was not a firm commitment. Rose had to laugh at the moment.  
„Just do not let Lia hear you, then you have to perform a duet anyway.“

The two rolled their eyes lightly, but grinned. They would certainly do it, just not so fast.  
„Although I play different types of keyboard instruments, not just keyboard. Will it be the same with you, right?“

Basil smiled. That did, but he was not sure if it would work that way. He had never played with any other instrument before, and he could not use more than one guitar at a time.

Rose looked at the eldest in the room and realized that he would rather be back with a certain person. John nodded to him and gave him permission to leave. He had seen the twins now and it would not have been the last time.

He had to be very reluctant not to run across the corridors of the hospital as fast as possible. So he went only fast pace and when he wanted to open the door, he suddenly saw Clara opposite.

„Oh, I... I just wanted to get something to drink.“  
Basil put his hands on the shoulders of the young woman and pushed her back into the room.  
„That's why I'll take care of it. You need as much peace as possible now.“

Clara swallowed. Was it possible he suspected something? Did he possibly know that he would become a father? He had not addressed it, but that did not have to mean anything.

„Can you stay with me then?“, She asked. „I do not want to be alone now.“

He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and promised to be back as soon as possible.

Clara sank down on the bed and shook her head over herself. Why did he have to be so kind to her? She was almost ready to kiss him again. One Night Stand, bye! But she just could not tell him the truth.

„So, I'm back“, he entered the room with these words and gave her something to drink, which she gratefully accepted. She drank slowly and Basil sat down beside her on the couch.

„Do you know what a horror you brought me? Not only me, but also Rose and John.“

She lowered her eyes and nodded.  
„I'm fine, Basil.“  
„I hope so with all my heart, Clara. You can not even imagine how much you mean to me. I need you, even if you only have friendship with me, then I am already satisfied.“

Clara put the cup away and wrapped her arms around him.  
„It's just too much for me“, she admitted, „I do not want to lose you.“

He turned her head toward her with one hand and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, which she, however, deepened on her own. Even though she was aware of what would happen if he learned about her pregnancy, she would risk losing him forever.

He slumped on his back and pulled her away so Clara could rest her head on his chest. The steady beat of his heart had a calming effect on her and slowly she fell into a deep sleep.

But he himself did not get an eye. So many thoughts went through his mind. All these years, he always came alone, with only his adoptive daughter. He was not interested in any relationship ... And then Clara came into his life.

At first he did not understand what those strange feelings meant, and he was almost on the verge of receiving treatment. He had never been in love in his entire life, which is why all his relationships in the past did not last long.

The longest thing he had was a year, but at the time he had been in this relationship only so long because he did not want to be alone. Missy had been joking that she would catch him one day, too, but he'd never said anything about that, wasted a thought on the fact that there could be something real behind all the spells.

In addition there was the age difference of about 28 years. When Basil had his first girlfriends, Clara was not even in the world.  
A somewhat depressing thought, if you saw it that way. He could already see how they would be talked about, could hear the proverbs clearly... And yet he would want to endure all this.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Can we come in?“

John and Rose had no time to respond to Jackie's question when Lia jumped on her dad's lap. Only this had not been such a good idea, because John jerked in pain.

„Are these the little ones?“, Lia pointed to the babies, who were lying in two little cots next to their parents.  
„Yes, your sister and your brother“, all the pride was in John's voice, „Their names are Theta John and Arkytior Marion Tyler Smith.“

Jackie rolled her eyes slightly. Actually, she had hoped her daughter and son-in-law would have joked it when they announced her name.

„Do not worry, we'll call her Mary and Joey so we're not constantly being asked how we could do it to the kids. And when you think about it, David John Smith is not the greatest name ever.“

Jackie had not heard any more in the time, because her attention was completely on the twins. Rose had to remember, when she saw this, how her mother's reaction was when she learned of her first pregnancy.

„That was about time! I've been waiting for it for years.“  
That's exactly what Jackie's words were. Of course, years did not mean from the beginning when Rose got to know John in an extraordinary way, but only a few years later, but both had been quite surprised at the time.

And now that there were three kids, they probably had to prepare for more visit from Jackie.

Now, Rose somehow regretted that they had no neighbors left, where they could hide when a certain visit was announced.

„And I still believe that your mother secretly stung holes in all our condoms at that time“, the voice of her husband sounded beside her. Rose only rolled her eyes. Sure, they had always prevented, but even condoms were not 100%, but only 97% safe.

„Why would Mum have done that? Also, you've always filled the banana flavor yourself with water and then licked it yourself like an ice cream. Which sometimes looked really weird.“

John grinned as he remembered. Though, as he still did every now and then, remembering was probably the wrong name for it.  
In other words, he still did. Sometimes Rose wondered if her husband had ever grown up... Oh, what did she ask questions that could not be answered anyway?

*****************

Whether Basil and Clara are truly a couple now, or they have only reached a particular depth of friendship, will become clearer in the next chapter. Even if they have kissed one more time... Nothing is certain.

And I think that now (almost) everyone has the picture in mind, as John sits on the couch with the condoms with banana flavor... 😏


	4. Chapter 4 - A Revealing Discussion

Chapter 4 - A Revealing Discussion

September 2016

London/England/Europe

Clara's grandmother smiled as her granddaughter came to meet her. But this time the young woman did not seem to be as cheerful as usual. Her one hand was on her stomach and with the other she was clutching a cloth bag. Besides, she seemed to be a little pale in the face.

Clara hugged her grandmother, but it seemed she did not feel joy. Clara did not even smile, as she usually did when they met.

„I'm pregnant“, she admitted softly, „just as you wanted it. So you'll see your grandson before...“

Clarice looked shocked at her granddaughter. Of course she had said that one wish back then, but she never thought it would happen that way.  
„The father does not know about it?“  
„No, and he should never know.“  
„Was it a one night stand?“

Clara lowered her eyes and played nervously with her hands. Her grandmother understood. Actually, Clara was in love with the child's father, but she just could not admit it.

"How shall we continue?"  
„I dont know. I can not rely on my father and I refuse to accept help from my stepmother. Oh, I've been fine on my own all my life, so it will not be much different with a child.“

Her grandmother sighed. Clara was also quite stubborn about some things. Yes, she did some things on her own, but this is more than a little something.

„What would you do if he finds out or your... your child asks for him one day? I do not think the father is somehow a felon.“

The young woman's gaze took on a light, longing look and he suddenly seemed to be somewhere else.

„And you are in love with him.“  
„Would not work anyway, Basil is two years older than Dad. No one would accept this or they would just pretend and chase after us. And yes, I love him, but what does that change?“

Clara's hand had settled on her stomach without her realizing it. Her grandmother took her other and suggested that they could take a little walk outside. Clara just nodded.

Outside, it was pleasantly cool, as a gentle wind blew. Clara, however, did not seem to care what the weather was like, but it seemed she was anxious not to meet anyone he knew.

„Damn!“, She exclaimed suddenly, trying to make herself smaller than she already was. Her Gran looked puzzled, but could not find anything to explain her reaction.

„That's Basil up there.“  
„Who?“

She pointed to a man wearing a black hoodie and dark blue pants.

„That's him? Did not think that you have such a good taste. But since you do not want him, can I take him then?“

Clara groaned in annoyance. She could not be with him, but she also did not want him to meet someone else. Yeah, it might be pretty selfish to think that way, but she just wanted to keep him for herself, even if she really could not.

„Clara“, he called suddenly and she ducked even more. However, this brought nothing now, since he had already noticed.

And of course he came closer too. The elder of the Oswalds immediately extended his hand in greeting.

„Nice to meet you, my granddaughter has already told me a lot about you.“  
„I'm glad, even if I regret it, that we would not have years left to build a special friendship. But at least you are not as pudding brain as other people.“

Clara could barely grin. As well as when he was so easy with her grandmother. Everyone probably thought they had something to do with each other. Her hands suddenly clenched into fists and she could barely breathe.

She just should not feel that way, but the whole action made her so furiously jealous that she did not recognize herself. She had decided herself that she wanted to stay away from him and how could this work then, if only the thought that he might still meet someone else somebody made it, that she was bad.

„Clara?“, His hand dropped to her shoulder and she turned away from him, and he took a few steps backward.  
„I just wanted to know if maybe I could help you, but it looks like you would not accept them anyway.“

He just shrugged and walked away with his hands in his pockets. There was nothing left for him to do, so why should he stay here?

„Wait!“, She called to him and when he turned to her, she was suddenly in his arms shortly thereafter.

„I'm so sorry“, she whispered before pulling him close and closing his lips with hers. He did react, but he did not quite understand what that action meant.

„Please, promise me that you will not meet anyone else“, she murmured against his chest and he kissed her gently on her hair.  
„I love you, my Impossible Girl, and I'm not guaranteed to kill my eyes anywhere else.“

Clara swallowed, she loved him as well. Ghosts how much she loved him and yet hurt him. This time it was he who kissed her and Clara just let it work on her.

„You want to spend some more time with your grandmother“, he finally said and she turned her head back slightly before taking his hand and they both went to the older woman. Clara asked her not to touch a certain topic at a glance.

They decided to go for some light food somewhere.

When they were there, she sat down on his lap (they had settled in the outdoor area) and kissed him again.  
„I could get addicted to it“, he muttered to her lips, "but let's wait until we get home, all right?“

His girlfriend nodded and then sat down next to him. At that moment the waitress came and asked her about her order. Once that was done, she remembered that she had to be careful not to eat so much, otherwise he would notice.

Inwardly, she apologized to the baby when suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek and she saw Basil smiling from the corner of his eye. She was so in love with him that even that tender touch made her tremble.

They had kissed each other once before last month, but who could guess that it would be different only a short time later? Her drinks came, but Clara barely drank anything of hers so Basil looked worried. He had a suspicion that something was wrong.

But when he asked how she was, she only replied that everything was alright and that he should not worry.

If only it were that easy.

He had known Clara for four months now, and those four alone were enough to show him how much he had fallen in love with her. If that was not the case, he would not have slept with her and he would not wish for a repeat of all that.

But now that they were together, he could be very sure that there would be more than one repeat of it.

„Aunt Clara, Uncle Basil!“, Suddenly ran a little girl to the group, followed by a man whose hairstyle always looked as if he had held a power cable in his hand while sleeping.

„Lia, you should not just run away, you would almost have been run over.“

She stopped and looked apologetically at her father.  
„Sorry, daddy, but they are, are not they?“

John nodded and together they went to the small group to say hello. Of course, they also met Clarice Oswald, Clara's grandmother. Of course, they also talked for a while, so time flew by without them realizing what time it was. It was not until Lia fell asleep in her father's arms that John slowly got ready to go home. Besides, Rose would be waiting at home with the twins and he did not want to leave her alone too long.

When Clara saw how good John had his life with his family and how much he loved her, she wanted nothing more than that she could have this future with Basil as well, but she had to take what time gave her.

„By the way, you're a great couple. Do not just throw it away.“

When he said goodbye and left, they looked at each other before he put his forehead against hers. His gaze seemed to go directly into hers, and she wondered what would happen if he had the ability to read minds.

A luck that was not so. He would... Clara was not sure what his reaction would be.

The luck, what they have, just do not throw away? John meant well, she was aware of that, but he was also very lucky with Rose. Somehow a little crazy, but if so, then it was the same.

„I have to go then again“, her Gran stood up with these words and Clara, and Basil did the same.  
But when Clarice pulled him into her arms, he stiffened, then returned the gesture a little.  
„You really do not seem to be the type for hugs“, she stated.

„No, I do not know where this comes from. I've been a loner all my life without knowing his parents. I can hardly remember anything at all, it was not until I somehow woke up in the hospital with him twenty years ago that my memories were written down, so it's understandable how I mean that. The first thing that struck me at the time was that I did not like it when someone wanted to hug me.“

Clara looked at him. He had no memories of his childhood? He knew nothing of his past before he was twenty years old?

„Why do you have it... Oh, forget it“, it was not right to condemn him for doing the same thing. Tell him something very important, what he is involved in.

Her grandmother had since left, they were on the phone. Of course she hoped that everything between the two would be clarified. They complemented each other perfectly, and besides, her granddaughter had not smiled so much as in the last half hour.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard you tried, one of them would get hurt.

„Hey, I can not remember what happened in my teenage years, but I do not want to know.“

Clara did not think like him, but she did not want him to leave her either, so she was silent. Everything was better than waking up one morning and realizing that you are alone again.

„Let's go home.“  
They did it. Once there, it seemed as if they wanted to catch up so much. Their clothes had been scattered somewhere in the living room within a few seconds, and they had united faster than they thought possible.

Her movements were a mixture of savagery and gentleness.

They seemed to be two parts of a whole that happened to fit together, though they had never met before, yet were created by Nature.

Everything seemed like something an outsider could not understand, a kind of soul-mate, which is not one and then means so much more.

Clara, who was sitting on top of him, put her face in the crook of his neck as he parted. He trembled and the kiss they shared seemed to seal their common future.

Later, as the aftermath still echoed through her body, he had lain down behind her and pulled him close to his chest. Again and again he breathed gentle kisses on her neck, mumbling how much he loved her. She did not answer, otherwise he would hear that she was crying because her voice could not hold back her emotions.

At some point he finally fell asleep, still holding her tightly, one hand resting on her stomach. Of course, there was not much of a pregnancy yet, but what would it look like in a few weeks? She could not always ask him to keep his hands away from there.

Soon she too fell asleep.

In the morning she was awakened by the smell of a delicious breakfast, and when she looked up, she could see him with a tapplet in front of her. He put this on the dresser and leaned over to her.

„Good morning, my beauty“, he smiled. „I made breakfast.“  
„Where did you get it all from? As far as I know, there was not much left in the fridge.“

„There is something called shopping, no idea if this is still known to you young people.“

She only shook her head and then accepted it with a slight thank you. They ate breakfast in peace and did not seem to be in too much of a hurry, so that they sat comfortably on the bed afterwards.

„What are you thinking about?“, He finally asked her and she looked up to meet his gaze.  
„About so much, but nothing of importance. Everything great. Let's enjoy the day for a while.“  
„You know, I'm no longer the youngest and therefore...“  
„Thats not what I meant. We could go to the movies, maybe have a picnic somewhere in a park, whatever.“

He did not think so bad idea and an hour later they were ready for anything.

Another hour later, both were lying in a meadow near the Thames and just enjoyed the warm sunshine. He had his eyes closed while she lay on his chest, running her hand through his hair.

„If they did not turn gray, they'll look better.“

Of course, she had seen pictures of him when he was younger, thought about it for a moment, and finally shook his head.  
„I like that much better. It also makes you a lot more attractive... Besides, one of my teachers had completely gray hair at the age of 35, according to his explanation it's kind of hereditary and his wife did not leave him anyway.“

Basil had to stop laughing as he pictured the picture. Young, agile, girls (and probably boys) swarm and then with gray hair.  
„How did that happen?“  
„There was a rumor that it was just dyed, but otherwise most girls were not so excited about it. He did not care, he was married after all.“

Clara put her ear on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. She imagined that it would only strike for her alone. Of course it was clear that this was not the case, but she made it so much happier.

But what would happen if...

„Um, your hand is on my crotch“, he whispered, but noticed at the same time that she had fallen asleep. With a short movement, her hands were now joined and he decided to just enjoy the togetherness.

Again his hand lay on her stomach, moving up and down with gentle movements. No, he had no idea the new life was growing in her, he would not even suspect it.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„And they are really together?“  
„Yeah, are you having trouble believing it?“

Rose looked at her husband, but then shook his head.  
„I'm just worried about what happens when he finds out and it will happen that way. I do not think he'll just take it that way.“

He could not oppose that.

John sat next to his wife the next moment, watching her suckle the twins. She could really think that she would be able to read his thoughts. Although, sometimes you just did not need that ability.

„You can get back up tonight“, she promised him, „but the food stays for the little ones.“  
„Pity, thought I could use it for dinner today“, he just grinned as he kissed the twins gently on their heads.

„I'll go to Lia“, he said.

Shortly thereafter, he had entered his daughter's room and sat with her. She looked up with a smile.

„You do not feel neglected somehow?“  
„No, why should I?“  
„Well, because you are no longer our only child and you think we would not love you anymore. But you do not think so, do you?“

Lia smiled and hugged her dad.  
„Oh, Daddy, you worry too much. Of course, Mum has to take care of my siblings, who would I be if I begged that you care only about me, because otherwise I would be mad at you.“

John smiled. That was his girl. Then he got up and said that there will be dinner soon. Lia just nodded, before she waited to be alone again. She had a surprise for her family, but for the time being no one was allowed to know.

******************

Basil and Clara are really a couple now and happy about it, but there is still a certain shadow hanging over them that could change everything in a single second.

He really does not suspect that she is pregnant, but how long is it possible to hide it, even more so, where they now share a very physical closeness.


	5. Chapter 5 - An almost (un)possible discovery

Chapter 5 - An almost (un)possible discovery

October 2016

She should be happy, right? She should look to the future full of hope, rejoice that she is with the man she loves above all else and that she becomes a parent.

But Clara Oswald could feel neither hope nor joy. The only emotion she had been feeling lately was fear. Fear if he could find out. Whenever his hand lay down on her stomach as she slept, she tensed and begged that he should not notice that he was getting bigger, and then ask her if she would perhaps gain weight. Well, not something she wants to hear.

He lay behind her again, holding her tight to his body and placing his hands on her stomach. She wondered if the little creature in her could feel that touch and so she thought about what would happen if the child one day asked about his father. She could hardly tell him or her that she had never told her father about his child because she wanted to fulfill her grandmother's last wish.

She opened her eyes as he suddenly started to kiss her neck and squeeze his hardness against her. So he had to be awake for some time.  
„Morning, my beauty, did you sleep well?“

She did not answer, pretending he was still asleep, and then let his hands pacing slightly up and down her sides. Clara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, for his movements had now turned into a gentle tickle.

„I know you're awake“, he whispered softly, „but if you're planning on spending the day in bed, I would not mind.“  
„Where do you get all this energy from?“

He grinned and finally got up.  
„I'm with a beautiful woman, no wonder I'm so upset.“

Clara just smiled as he walked out of the room. Her hand was on her stomach, and as so often before, she wondered how he would react when she told him he was becoming a father. She could not imagine that he was completely angry with her, but he guessed he might be very disappointed in her. And it was precisely this fear that kept her from telling the truth.

When he called her, she got up herself and followed him into the bathroom, which luckily was big enough. He was standing in the shower and she had to hold back, not to follow him, but wait until he is finished.

„We could save a lot of water if you're going to take a shower“, he called out to her, but she did not respond... and soon found himself with him, who pushed her against the wall and kissed hard.

„Sorry, but unfortunately I can not hold myself back from this sight“, he whispered and she pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his hips so that they were united within seconds.

The Doctor, as he was sometimes called, was both gentle and yet wild. He managed to make her feel within a short time that she was catapulted upwards. But it could also be that he hurried a little, because both had to go to work. And he had a surprise for her anyway.

An hour later, having breakfasted and set off, Clara was quite surprised that he had brought her all her way to work. Usually he did not do that because the school where he worked was in a different part of London.

„Do you have a day off today or how should I understand this?“  
„That's not what I would call it“, he just grinned and went ahead, whereupon she followed him slightly surprised... and soon learned that he had gotten a job here. He also explained to her that he had requested that they only take over the pensions together.

„Not that the students complain about it.“  
„I'd rather think that they'll disgust me for going out with a skeleton“, she said with a grin, then wondered what the reaction would be if the students knew there was more than just going out. Not that she would announce it loudly.

„I think we should go in, do not want to be late on my first day.“  
Clara could only shake her head with a smile.

Even later, when the class was just writing down the summary of a book, how they found the story, what connections there are in our time, and what could have been different then, they could not stop smiling.

„Does anyone know what's wrong with Miss Oswald?“  
„No idea. She looks a bit off the track. Maybe she's in love.“

„Nonsense, people do not fall in love at that age anymore. That's like suddenly starting to play with dolls.“

Clara looked up and asked if the class was ready to do what they had to do, and everyone went on with their duties.

Soon, the first big break was and although she was of course happy to see her friend again, she asked him to really just behave like colleagues. So they took different positions in the schoolyard and still managed to take a look every now and then.

What they could not have foreseen, however, was that the first rumors came up, that they had an affair, and before school began  
used to have used sheds for something else.

The reactions were different. Some did not care, others joked about it and then there were those who said they never kiss such an old guy.

The best reason for a divorce, partner is just too old to get kissed. Oh, hear the words of sarcasm in this sentence.

But Basil had to pull himself together to not really be able to pull Clara to some secret corner at the next opportunity and get it right. Since he really got together with her, his body seemed to be even more attuned to constantly yearning for her. Lucky he had pants on, where it did not really stand out. Well, he hoped it was. Not that he is standing in front of the class with the strongest erection and does not even suspect anything that everyone can see.

The break was over in any case and shortly after all the students had disappeared inside the building complex, he pulled his girlfriend back to kiss her passionately. The only problem was that the building had windows everywhere and thus some students could see what was going on down in the courtyard.

„Urgh, is that disgusting. Miss Oswald really kisses a grandpa.“  
„He is not that old again... I think so.“  
„Hello! He is at least 2000 years old. What does Miss Oswald think about that?“  
„It's none of our business, okay. Besides, you can not choose who you fall in love with... We have to go, the lesson will start soon.“

Everyone hurried to get into their classrooms and pretended to have waited. Of course, that was not the case, did not have to be mentioned here.

„Do whatever you want“, said the new teacher, who had asked her to call him Doctor, „the main thing is that it has something to do with what you want to do later and believe me, none of what I'm teaching you here will be one of them.“

One of the students answered and asked how it could be that he teaches chemistry.  
„Good question, but as many do not realize that chemistry is the most important part of life and nature. What would happen if I deny anyone here access to E948?“

Silence. The Doctor grinned widely and decided to let the class wait until the end of the lesson.  
„Well, let's move on to the next one. I will now hand you out leaflets where you should write me the explanation for each term. Use your smartphones and tablets from me, just to check the answer. To learn, you have to inquire in any way, otherwise you would remain an eternal pudding brains.“

The class chuckled, they have never had such a teacher so laid back. Most people demanded that they knew everything. Besides dejeninge, always wearing bowtie and a tweed, as well as tights, but left school when he got married and with his wife, who was rumored to be older than him. But that was just a rumor, right?

„Doctor? What if we did not find anything for a label?“  
„That will hardly be possible. But if that should happen, then the answer will look for the next hour“, the bell rang, „well, now it's time to run, like the crazy ones who think their lives will depend on it.“

So the students set out while he stayed behind, waiting for the door to open again. He had asked Clara to come over after lessons and not twelve minutes later she was already there.

„Come on or do you want to take a close look at the color of the door? It's just a normal beech, at least I think so.“

She stepped closer and he reached out to pull her into his lap.  
„Do you have any idea how much I had to hope that the class would not notice in what condition alone the thought brought to you?“  
„You always say you're old and you've been running an erection for hours now? Good, we have 15 minutes.“

Clara pulled down his pants slightly and pulled out his cock, which was already dripping slightly above. Basil already sighed at her touch. She leaned forward slightly and immediately took him in the mouth, whereupon he threw back his head and moaned loudly.

10 minutes later it was over and he pulled her to a hard kiss.  
„Thanks, but you just made me crazy about you. Wait until we're home...“

Clara had disappeared from the room when the class came back and one of the students wrote on the board 'E948 is the chemical name for oxygen'.

„Ah, you've learned to think along, very well“, he said. „Honestly, I do not feel like teaching you the last lesson yet. Do what you want, but keep it quiet.“

They did it. On the other hand, Basil kept looking at his watch, and though he knew that time did not change, it seemed to him that the minute hand would take an hour for a minute.

When it finally rang, it was he who jumped up first and left the room before the first one had packed away his school supplies.

„Who bets with me that he wants to go to his girlfriend? Mr. Smith had reacted the same way at some school hours back then.“  
„Must be surnamed, after all, the Doctor's name is synonymous. Whether they are related? No, no, the name is just too common.“

They talked a little more about the former teacher, who was really popular with the students because of his nature. Who knows, maybe they would somehow manage to invite him to and, of course, his wife, to a summer party. Since the summer is only in three quarters of a year, hopefully enough time would remain until then to organize everything.

Basil had been waiting impatiently for his girlfriend, and when she was finally with him, he could not help but spin her in the air until he realized they were always on the school grounds.

An hour later, they were also at home, but the dinner had to wait for now. Good, if it came at all.

„Did you swallow any pills? I did not know you were taking Viagra.“  
„Little one, I am constantly hard not to endure any medication. Besides, I have a nude photo of you in my wallet.“

Clara just looked at him. I hope he never lost it. Although she could well imagine the Finder's gaze when he looked for the content... No, better not.

„Put it in there where you can not find it right away“, she asked him and he grinned.

„Do you know that you are the first person I really need to cuddle? I love you... well, these are words that I never thought I'd say to anyone.“

She looked at him questioningly and he nodded. Clara once again realized how much she would hurt him if he found out the truth and yet she could not tell him. She simply did not find the strength.

Later, when he had already fallen asleep, this time both hands were on her stomach and she was afraid that he would find out. And since it would change, that should not take much longer.

No matter how strong their wishes were, sometimes there were times when one could not influence such things.

****************

There will be three chapters next month. Once on the first of November, then on the 10th (Basil's birthday) and of course on the 23rd (Clara's birthday).


	6. Chapter 6 - Concealing Discoveries Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this time only a very short chapter.
> 
> The next one, which will be on the 10th of November, so it will be Basil's birthday, will of course be longer again.

Chapter 6 - Concealing Discoveries Part One

1 November 2016

Clara knew she could not hide the fact that she was pregnant much longer. She had changed in the last few months and was therefore quite surprised that Basil still had not noticed or even addressed it. He should have noticed, instead everything was as usual.

He lay behind her again now, his hands on her stomach, seeming to sleep soundly. She herself, on the other hand, did not find the peace she needed for herself and the little one. For a moment she wondered if the child might have guessed that the man lying behind her was his father, then rejected that thought. It was also pretty stupid to think that way.

„Why are you sleeping?“, He asked her suddenly and Clara turned in his arms.  
„I'm not tired.“  
„That is not very good. You should really sleep a bit.“

Clara freed herself from his arms, pulled on her dressing gown, and without further words left the bedroom. For days she was acting so weird, but he could not ask her what was wrong with her.

She behaved strangely, but he did not want to force her into a corner and lose her forever.

He just did not want to lose her, but something told him that one day it might be like this. Worst of all, he could not even look forward to his birthday in nine days. Actually, he wanted to spend a few wonderful hours with her that day, but when that shadow was constantly hanging over her.

He flinched at the pain that was trying to spread inside. A pain that will eat him up if it really does happen.

„Do you want to part with me?“, He asked her later as he felt his tongue begin to burn with the words on it.  
„Why should I want that?“  
„Because you're acting so strange, Clara. You know, I love you, more than I've ever expected and the feeling that it's going to end makes me lose hope for the future.“

She looked him in the eye. Usually they were blue by nature, but now they seemed to have turned into a stormy gray because of his fear.

She wanted to tell him what was wrong with her. Wanted to tell him that he was going to be a father, but it happened without his consent and because she wanted to fulfill her grandmother's wish. Now she had a new life in her and of course she already loved it, but she could not give the child the life it deserved.

„Clara... I do not even know when you have your birthday.“  
„23rd November.“  
„Mine is on the 10th of November. Why did not you actually tell him me?“

She looked at him again, but said nothing. She did not think it was that important, because she kept thinking that her relationship would be doomed from the start.

And that was what scared her. She had never really been in love with anyone before. Maybe it was just comfort not to be alone.

She also did not feel so bad when the relationship broke. It just should not have been.

Here, though, it would tear her inside if he were not there anymore. If only the few memories remained, which never makes the yearning less and less.

He suddenly came up to her and pulled her tight into his arms. Clara could not hold back the tears and clung to him as if he was giving her life energy.

„I love you, Basil, I love you so much“, her words were swallowed by her tears, „but I do not know how long it will last. None of my relationships lasted for an extended period of time, as if I was not at all willing to tolerate anything in the long term.“

„I had to wait 57 years to fall in love with it, so you do not have to worry that I would somehow get the idea to leave you.“

She only nodded, still so full of anxiety inside, but not showing her outwardly. He should not worry about how she felt.  
He lifted her head up and kissed her, but that kiss seemed like the beginning and yet the end. Clara knew it could be over any moment, washed down like a falling rock edge in a raging river.

She was happy, finally she was really happy, but at the same time there was always that voice that kept telling her it was over.

„You're not really with me, Clara“, he noted, „please, I can not stop thinking about what could happen if you keep thinking...“

She kissed him harder this time than before and dropped her hand into his pants to catch his half-agitated member. He gasped into her mouth as she rubbed his tip with his thumb. He broke the kiss and looked down as she pulled down his pants and dropped to his knees.

She licked her tongue briefly before wrapping her lips around it. Basil drew in a sharp breath and put his hands on her head. If Clara Oswald was really good at it, then it was Blow Job's. And she was really good at it.

„Where did you learn that?“  
„With a dildo“, she took her mouth away for a moment, „if you had three guys, one of which came when you had a light breath on it, another suddenly turned on the... well, we're not talking about that, important only that your cock is the best of all.“

She resumed her job and nearly drove him crazy. Actually, she did not have any of it, all alone had given him all the pleasure, but she still loved having it in her mouth.

„Clara, I'll come if you do not stop“, he hissed, as she bit her teeth lightly and finally swallowed his liquid. Panting, he pulled himself out of her and had to catch his breath.

„Wow, you pretty much got rid of me old man.“  
„Again and again“, her smile was gentle, „but I think I feel a different kind of hunger now.“

He took her hand.

For now, everything would be fine... But for how long?


	7. Chapter 7 - Concealing Discoveries Part Two

Chapter 7 - Concealing Discoveries Part Two

10 November 2016

His birthday, today he should be 58 years old and yet he did not feel that way. On the contrary, what he felt was pleasure in being able to celebrate with his friends, who were so much younger than him and yet did not see him as an "old man." He could not imagine a better birthday.

„... and then the saleswoman told me that a pear cake with chocolate sauce was a good idea. When I told her that we loath both pears, she actually asked if I had an allergy“, John said, remembering what he had experienced to organize the little celebration for one of his best friends.  
„You probably have to take this justification that you're allergic someday, so that no questions arise“, Rose considered.  
„Yes, no matter to anyone, why and why. Anyway, it's Basil's birthday, so we should enjoy it, right?“

He looked up and smiled slightly.  
„Yes. Thank you, that you did not drag all of me to any party.“  
„We know you did not like it“ Rose said, „besides, we all did not have a quiet minute, especially Clara and me. The main question would have been why we are traveling with such an old guy.“

Basil looked up. Yes, that would be so. He really wondered why they spent time with him. No matter, as already mentioned, he was happy to be here with them.

„Hey, do not mope“, John patted him on the shoulder, „we know how you are and that should be enough.“  
„Thanks, guys, but I'd like to ... Oh, forget it.“

He got up, took his coat off the coat rack and left. His friends might not have noticed, but the neighbors at the next table had talked about how nice it was for him to invite his two daughters and the husband of one to a meal.

That John and Rose are a couple, was easy to recognize, they were sitting next to each other and even had always taken something from the other's plate.

Outside, he wondered why no one saw it, that Clara and he are a couple. Why did not anyone notice that he had said little in all the minutes and that his eyes were on the woman he loved all the time?

At such moments he abhorred the double standard of human beings. They probably judged it, saying that Clara was only with him because he was guaranteed to have a huge amount of money somewhere.

No, he did not have that. He was just Peter Basil Smith, born on 10 November 1958 in Glasgow and with a penchant for electric guitars. And he was with a woman who was about 28 years younger.

„Why did you go out?“, Clara suddenly stood next to him.  
„Because... I have a birthday, that's right, but I'm another year closer to my death. Clara, I love you more than I can say, but when there are those out there who will disapprove.“

„I do not care, it bothers me and does not care what the rest of the world thinks. I just want one thing and that is to be with you.“

She looked at him, hoping he still did not notice her condition. She had put on extra clothes where it was not apparent that she was pregnant.

Basil was in a few steps with her and pulled her into his arms. Normally she would have had to take the first step in this case.  
He usually did not like being hugged, but this was his family.

Yes, his family. He had known for some weeks that Clara was expecting his child, but her grandmother had also asked him to give her the time she needed.

„If she wants to tell you, then she will do it.“  
„And what if that will never happen?“  
„I know my granddaughter, Basil, she can take good care of herself, but she's just a human like everyone else, so she can make mistakes.“

The conversation was over, she had called him, two days ago, and Basil, who only wanted the best for Clara and never wanted to hurt her. If she needed time, no matter how long, he would give her to her.

Basil understood. Sure, the kid was not planned, and if Clara's grandmother did not want it, it would not even exist, but he just could not be angry that she was keeping it from him.

That's why, when they slept, he always had his hand on her stomach to show the child that his daddy was there and that he did not intend to leave his family, no matter what fears Clara had about the future.

He had previously suspected that it was a bit different but did not want to commit to it yet. But now that he knew he was a father he could not be happy anymore.

„Was it because of the people at the next table?“, Clara wanted to know, „Let them talk just because they think they're a little better. Besides, as far as I've heard, the man had told his wife herself when she was out that she should hold back, after all, her parents were also about five years different and that her mother was older than her father.“

Now he had to laugh.  
„Did you hear the rumors that my predecessor should be married to an elderly woman?“  
„You mean Jeremiah and River? Is not a rumor. He's not working at Coal Hill School anymore, but that does not mean we're out of contact. And yes, River is almost 20 years older, more precisely, it's 19 years and a half. Oh, somehow I miss the crazy idiot.“

Basil pulled her with him and asked that she may tell him a little bit about his predecessor, but she just shook her head and said that he should tell him himself when the opportunity arose.

„He's traveling with his wife, how am I supposed to meet him there?“  
She rested her head on his shoulder and chuckled softly to herself.  
„He promised to call me on my birthday. I know videochat is not the same as meeting directly, but better than nothing.“

Basil sighed. Matthew Jeremiah Smith was much closer to Clara's age than he, but fell in love with an older woman, while he was fortunate that Clara had selected him, better said, given him her heart.

Funny how things sometimes turned out to be.

„Well, I'm 58 now... And I should probably prepare myself for a nagging girlfriend who cries my ears, just because she turns 30 years.“

It was one of the few moments when she could laugh heartily without worrying about everything.

Ghosts, why did he have to feel that good in her arms? Well, a little too good, as she just heard. And if she was honest, then it's the time when her whole body was all out for a good shag.

„At least we should say goodbye to John and Rose“, he said, but Clara only dragged him to a quieter corner. It was pretty dark here and the only light came from a street lamp, which only glowed by it.

„Take me, here and now. Do not worry, I'll be quiet.“  
He wanted to protest, but when she reached into his pants and grabbed his cock. He still wanted to ask them to go home first, but neither his head nor his heart agreed with him, so it took only a few seconds before he was united with her. His movements were slow, far too tender for Clara's taste. But since they were partly public, of course she had to hold back and thus she muffled her moan, in which she hid her face on the back of his neck.

The last bumps were the hardest and finally both could only hold on and slowly catch their breath. Clara kissed her friend tenderly.

„I'm sure John and Rose are still waiting for us inside.“  
„Yes“, he nodded, „they would not leave until they were sure we were fine. Well, come on, let's go back to them.“

John and Rose actually waited until their friends were back, with Rose then acknowledging that Clara would have to go to the barber's, as confused as her own. Immediately, the slightly younger woman tried to put everything in order, which did not help much.

„Let me guess, you had another way of talking“, John grinned, before adding that they should not be embarrassed. Basil was more relieved, however, that the conversation was kept quiet. Not everyone needed to know what he and his girlfriend had done just a few minutes earlier.

„Darling?“, Rose looked up from her smartphone, „Mum just called, she says Theta is not feeling well.“

John was immediately on alert. His son had been very weak since his birth, which was not so long ago.  
„Go easy“, said Clara, „the family is probably more important than the birthday of a friend.“  
Basil nodded in agreement, though it was his birthday, but what would it look like if he insisted that they stay here while their son was not feeling well?

He would be a damn bad dad and Clara would get it, maybe turn away from him. No, he could hardly allow that. Also, where her birthday was soon, and firstly, she was happy to speak to her former colleague and one of her best friends.

„Thank you, that you were still there. It was a long time ago when I was last allowed to have a birthday.“

John and Rose smiled before finally saying goodbye and leaving.

Clara sighed and then asked if they would leave too. They did it after of course everything was paid.

It was evening now and the first stars were visible. In any case, recognizable, during the day it was rather too bright for that.

Clara put her hands on his arm and leaned against him, which was a bit difficult to walk, but neither of them wanted to break contact.

„Are you happy?“, She asked him suddenly and he looked at her in wonderment, wanted to know what she meant by that.  
„Well, if something happened, would you go ahead and forget me someday?“  
„No, I could not do that. I love you more than anything else. I am so glad that I took this apartment, otherwise we would never have met. And I would not have become your colleague.“

She smiled now, but doubt came again. She still could not tell him he was a father. The fear was still too deep that he could go because he felt too old for a child or did not want to take care of it, although she could not really imagine the latter with him.

„Hey, your birthday is coming soon and you'll see Jeremiah again.“  
This made her giggle a bit. Jeremiah, the giraffe, as he too, of course, only secretly, was called among the colleagues. He was a master at stumbling through the aisles but still not injured.

According to stories, he is said to have met, however, in the Tesco, River as she was about to push the cart through the corridors and Jeremiah of course, as it should be different, fell over an open shoelace and fell directly against the cart.

„It's not a rumor, but he can tell you himself when the time comes.“  
„Well, then I'm looking forward to it in any case.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Lia tried to calm her sister with words while Jackie waited impatiently for the return of John and Rose. She had spent her entire life with only one child, so that two were already a lot, not to speak of three.

Of course, she did not show how much she took to seeing her grandson so weakened.

„Mum?“, She heard the voice of her daughter, whereupon she answered that she was in the living room.

„What happened?“, John wanted to know immediately, being completely worried about his children. He looked at his son and tears came into his eyes.  
„Hey, Theta, you're strong, are you listening? You're sure to grow up and live many years.“

„I called the doctor“ Jackie said, „he should be here in about ten minutes.“

The boy's parents nodded slightly but seemed unable to respond.

Only Arkytior's weeping seemed to have calmed down and now came only as a soft whimper. Lia was naturally exhausted and so she fell asleep on the sofa next to her little sister, which was brought by Rose, however, now in their own little bed, since no one would pay attention that she did not fall down.

The doctor came really soon after, but since sadly Theta was very weakened since his birth and his immune system was not the strongest, the doctor had to admit that theta would either die early, maybe ...

The boy's crying had suddenly stopped, so everyone thought he had fallen asleep, but when they realized that it was a different kind of fall asleep, a silence that was quieter than a library arrived.

John managed to send a message to his friends in spite of the pain that was spreading inside him. There was no point in keeping it to themselves, if they knew it soon anyway.

~ Theta has just passed away ~

Had he written the words on paper, the words would have been smeared by his tears. It just was not fair. On the day that one of his best friends had his birthday, his son died.

John sank down on the sofa, a few yards away from his daughter, hiding his face in his hands.

He never thought that the loss of a loved one could tear one so much.

**********

I know that Theta was able to live only a few months, and it hurts to end the life of a child, albeit fictitious, so early.

Until to 23 November...


	8. Chapter 8 - Concealing Discoveries Part Three

Happy Birthday, Clara Oswald! 🎉  
.   
Chapter 8 - Concealing Discoveries Part Three

23 November 2016

„Thank you for coming. Although I would understand if you had declined the invitation?“

And that would have been more than possible. It was only a few days ago that Theta had died and of course the loss had not been processed in such a short time, if at all.

„It would have been wrong to reject it“, John said, „Theta may have died, but he's still with us... unless you and Basil have suddenly forgotten him.“

Clara smiled and brought them, they were in the living room, drinking something. Basil was not there yet, but since they both knew what he was up to, it was not a problem to wait.

„Do you think she will love his present?“  
„I hope so, Rose. After all, this is about the future of a family.“

She cuddled in her husband's arms as a soft humming sounded in front of them. Clara stood with two glasses and handed them one each.

„From and probably no one really wants to party, right?“  
„Let's think. But we can also watch a movie, eat some popcorn and celebrate your birthday. Rose had to spend her 30 with Jackie, so this will be easier to handle.“

Rose hid his face in his crook. She remembered the pictures of Jackie telling her all the time what was going to happen to her now.

„Thanks for reminding me.“  
„Again and again, my darling“, he grinned, before the mood calmed down again. They saw that Clara was burning the question on which theta had died exactly.

„His Inmum system was just too weak“, John explained, „as long as the days were still warm, he was fine, but when the temperatures dropped... It did not help that we really got him fat, wearing a scarf, hat, and gloves , have tightened, the cold penetrated anyway in his body.“

John wiped his hand over his eyes. For the first time he spoke consciously for the first time about the little one. So far, he and Rose had avoided mentioning Theta's name at all.

Still, it was good to talk about the soul.

„What about you, about the kid?“, Rose asked now and Clara's hand went down on her stomach.  
„I do not know“, she admitted, „the baby's fine, but I'm afraid what happens when Basil finds out.“

John leaned forward a bit and put both hands on her knees as a gesture of friendship.  
„Clara, he loves you over everything. Do you really think he would be angry just because you kept it from him all those months?“

She did not know. Sometimes, when she looked at her friend, she wondered if he really did not know what was going on with her. Did not he really see that she had changed? Did not he get it when, when they lie in bed together, he puts his hand on his stomach?

Yes, he knew it, that's why he was still on the way to get something. Of course he did not want to overdo it in the beginning, but once he was here, he could get something for the kid right away.

A stuffed animal would be nice for the beginning and he would not go wrong with it.

„Can I help you, sir?“

„Yes, my girlfriend is pregnant“, why not just say it, „and I wanted to get something for the baby, which does not seem like I'm too pushy.“

The saleswoman looked at him a little suspiciously, but that was probably because younger men came by to look around.

„Well, a cuddly toy would be a good idea for the beginning. But most of it you should buy with her. By the way, it's very surprising that her friend can still have children at that age.“

Basil just smiled and decided to give the answer later. In the meantime he picked an owl. He thought it fitting, firstly, because Clara had mentioned that he had the look of an owl and secondly, these animals always had a good all-round view.

Yes, this owl would pay attention to his child in a few months.

He paid and when he finally opened the door, he turned to her once more.  
„It would be pretty sad if my girlfriend could not have children“, he said. „She's celebrating her birthday today, the 30th.“

And before he could get any answer, he was already gone.

With the cuddly toy in his hand and the present for Clara in his pocket, he made his way home. It was a long time since he was so happy, and if it were not too embarrassing, he would have jumped for joy. But then he could not resist a little cry of joy.

When he was home about an hour later, of course, he was happy to see his best friends. He was actually known for being rather grumpy. Well, maybe his mood had improved because he was fortunate enough to be in a wonderful relationship. And yes, he knew it could be over anytime, but it did not matter to worry about it.

„It took you a long time“, John said and Basil apologized briefly before going to his girlfriend to kiss her and also to congratulate her on her birthday.

„Thanks, but you're not so excited about my birthday, are you?“

Basil nodded and decided that there was no point in delaying it. So he took out the two presents and handed them to his girlfriend.  
It took a while for her to understand what he was trying to say to her, but she misunderstood it, saying it would not do her any good to give her anything if he left her anyway.

„How do you come up with this idea that I intend to do this?“  
„Because I have kept it from you all these months? Maybe because of this!?“  
„Do you want me to just keep it that way, leave you and the baby alone and pretend that's none of my business?“

Clara looked straight into his eyes, seeing the pain he had when he said those words. Since she did not respond, he hugged her.

„Happy Birthday, my impossible girl“, he said again and if they had not been reminded shortly afterwards that they were not alone, then it would not have been a kiss.

„I may be wrong, but somehow there was talk earlier that we wanted to make a cozy movie night.“

The looks went to John and of course this was a great idea. They left it to him and Rose to decide which movie they wanted to watch and while they selected him from several DVDs, Clara once again apologized.

„You're a teacher, do you want to write about 100 times now, I can not lie to my friend, write down?“  
She had to laugh against his shoulder and was glad that everything between them had been clarified.  
„But a coupon, only for once to accompany me to the doctor? I would have rather expected that you want to be on all dates from now on.“  
„I did not know how you would react“, he admitted, „so I preferred to play it safe rather than overdo it.“

„I love you, Basil.“

That was the moment when John and Rose decided to leave her alone.

They had the luck to celebrate a family and they should do so in quiet togetherness.

After John and Rose had gone and the couple had cuddled on the couch for a while, Clara remembered that her former colleague and still one of her best friends wanted to get in touch.

Quickly she had freed herself from the arms of her friend and brought her laptop. And how could it be otherwise, he sat on the other side in front of it and really seemed to have waited several hours.

„Happy Birthday!“, He exclaimed, as soon as he saw her, „please imagine now that I hug you on your day of honor. Or not if I look at the man next to you.“

Basil would really be worried if Jeremiah was not married, but in that case he could be sure he was safe.

„Pleased to meet you, Basil. Clara wrote me about you. Of course not the private things.“

Clara rolled her eyes, but had to smile at his words. She missed him, but it was understandable that he wanted to be with his wife.

„River sends you nice greetings. Unfortunately, she can not be here in person because she had to attend a press conference.“

After they had a little talk and Clara thus learned that Jeremiah still works as a teacher, but never stayed in one place for a long time, they said goodbye to each other, with Basil still, as it should be otherwise, make promises I had to pay attention to Clara and never hurt her on purpose (best without).  
„He really means a lot to you, does not he?“

„Yes“, she smiled, „like the big brother I never had.“

***************

From 1 December, it will continue as usual.


	9. Chapter 9 - Redemption of the voucher

Chapter 9 - Redemption of the voucher

Dezember 2016

„When did you say again, should we be there?“  
„About 3 pm. Do you have something else in mind?“

Basil shook his head as he dressed and attached something to his hoodie, saying, ~I am the father of the child, not the woman you are examining.~

„So no stupid questions arise“, he said only to her look, whereupon Clara only shrugged her shoulders. Questions would come anyway, they gave only the name and not the age indicated.

Father: Peter Basil Smith  
Born: 10 November 1958 in Glasgow/Scotland

Good, she should really prepare for questions.

Astonishingly enough, when both were on their way to the doctor's, Clara remained pretty calm. And he did not say a word either. They went through so much in the head.

When they finally stopped in front of the building where they had to go, he took her hand and smiled gently. Everything will be alright and besides, she had his badge with her, so that everyone understands that he is accompanying not his daughter but his wife.

They entered the practice for a few minutes and Basil immediately raised his hand to nip every question in the bud.  
„I'm her boyfriend, not her dad, that's why this one“, he pointed to the badge, „had been prevented so far, so I could not help it. And the reasons, why, do not matter.“

They were both asked to sit in the waiting room, they would call you when the time came.

Clara had not been as nervous in the other examinations as she was now, which was probably because she was not sure if his mind would change with the child. What if he remembers that she had used him to get the child?

Now he really seemed completely normal, did not seem to have any suspicion and even looks very happy, but that could change everything.

„Miss Oswald, you can go in now.“

The couple thanked him, well Basil grumbled rather than he said it, and both entered the room. Immediately, Clara was asked to change clothes, saying that it was nonsense with the paper dress, he had seen his girlfriend so many times naked that he can always call the images in his head.

Clara elbowed him in the side so he asked her what it was all about.  
„The voucher is only for today, you know that, right?“

He sighed as she disappeared into the back room. That could be something else.

 

A few minutes later, she lay on the examination couch, staring at the screen as though spellbound. This little being there was his child, whom he now looked on with joy and love.

How gladly he would have been there the first time, but Clara's fears sadly prevented that. From now on, nothing would stop him from accompanying her on any examination.

„This is really our child?“  
„Yes, Mr. Oswald“, they had not mentioned before that they were not married, nor did Basil be famous, quite the contrary, he could even make friends with accepting Clara's surname. But that had time later. And besides, she could misunderstand a request and think that he did so only out of a sense of duty.

„Look, Clara“, she loved the way he said her name, „that's our little miracle. We created this little miracle together. "

He had tears in his eyes and Clara really regretted that she had not told him all those months. She could not imagine anyone better than Basil as father to her child.

„Peter Basil Smith... do you want to become my roommate?“

***********

Sorry that it's so short... I have not really had the strength to write longer chapters in the last few days.

Hope it will get better soon.

In the next chapter, softer then in January 2017 plays, there will be a few small flashbacks, of course, to find the answer to the question.


End file.
